Bo Burnham
Bo Burnham was a comedic singer/pianist act from JayGT: Fantasy Island. He was eliminated in the Quarterfinals. Bo returned for JayGT: Redemption Island, finishing the competition in 5th place. Bo returned for a third time to JayGT: Foxy Grandpa, where he was eliminated in the Quarterfinals in the Judges' Choice, but returned as a wildcard to the Semifinals, where he was eliminated again. Background Robert Pickering Burnham, known by his stagename Bo Burnham, is an American comedian, musician, singer, songwriter, rapper, actor, and poet. He began his performance career as a YouTuber in March 2006, and his videos have been viewed over 204 million times as of September 2017. Burnham signed a four-year record deal with Comedy Central Records and released his debut EP, Bo Fo Sho, in 2008. His first full-length album, Bo Burnham, was released the following year. In 2010, Burnham's second album was released, and Words Words Words, his first live comedy special, aired on Comedy Central. His third album and second comedy special, "what"., was released in 2013 on his YouTube channel and Netflix. Burnham finished first overall in voting in 2011's Comedy Central Stand-up Showdown. His third stand-up comedy special, Make Happy, was released exclusively on Netflix on June 3, 2016. FI Judge Cuts Bo's Judge Cuts performance on Episode FI04 consisted of singing his original song, "Sad", while also playing the piano. JayDK, guest judge Smack, and Foxy gave him standing ovations. Bo's performance was strong enough for the judges to send him through to the Quarterfinals instead of Foo Fighters. FI Quarterfinals Bo Burnham's Quarterfinals performance in Episode FI07 consisted of performing two songs: the first part consisted of a 15-second song called "World On Fire", which was simply Bo screaming and slamming his keyboard. The second part consisted of him singing an original, "My Whole Family...", while playing the keyboard. Feeling offended and emotionally hurt by his song, Pennies, as well as Cards, buzzed the act, while JayDK and Foxy gave him standing ovations. Bo did not receive enough votes to be sent to the Semifinals, eliminating him from the competition instead of Scatman John. RI Qualifier Bo Burnham returned for JayGT: Redemption Island. His Qualifiers performance in Episode RI06 consisted of performing his song, "Today's Country Songs (Panderin')", a comedic country song about the state of modern country music. JayDK, Cards, Smack, and Foxy all gave him standing ovations. Highly entertained by his performance, Foxy slammed down on his Golden Buzzer, sending Bo straight to the Quarterfinals. RI Quarterfinals RI Semifinals RI Top 12 Trivia *Burnham originally was planned to partake in JayGT: 7th Heaven: similarly to Eddie Murphy, however, they were both shafted so they could participate instead on JayGT: Redemption Island. Category:Acts Category:FI Acts Category:FI Male Singers Category:FI Comedians Category:Quarterfinalists Category:FI Quarterfinalists Category:Male Singers Category:Comedians Category:Guest Performers Category:FI Guest Performers Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:RI Male Singers Category:RI Instrumentalists Category:RI Acts Category:Accepted Acts Category:RI Accepted Acts Category:Golden Buzzer Acts Category:RI Golden Buzzer Acts Category:Foxy's Golden Buzzers Category:RI Quarterfinalists Category:Semifinalists Category:RI Semifinalists Category:Finalists Category:RI Finalists Category:Grand Finalists Category:RI Grand Finalists Category:5th Place Category:Threepeaters Category:FG Acts Category:FG Comedians Category:FG Male Singers Category:FG Instrumentalists Category:Judges' Choice Losers Category:Wildcard Acts Category:FG Wildcard Acts Category:Mike's Wildcards Category:FG Semifinalists